Nero
Personality Nero has a very cautious personality. Not trust anyone except for those he calls friends and comrades. He usually displays a cold and sometimes heartless personality to others. However he becomes more kind and caring after fighting with Ichimatsu Takezou and Koume because of Koume's courage and his words of strength and spending time with Ichimatsu. Background Nero is one of utamaru's bodyguards. After Ichimatsu beats utamaru in a battle, Utamaru disappears for a while saying he wants to be alone. Afterwards nero transfers to the same school as ichimatsu's group. He soon becomes comrades and a member of Ichimatsu's group himself. His cold and heartless personality starts to change into a more caring one after The Incident with Shadow Matter and after spending time with Ichimatsu. It was noted by Perides his eyes show that he has killed many enemies. Nero shows a perverted side when it comes to adult women. He always and quickly notices Adult women's "Features" and keeps looking after he notices them. He tries to keep this fact secret. Introduction Arc Nero puts Yumi to sleep and traps her in another dimension but releases her later in the aftermath of Ichimatsu and Utamaru's Fight and the fight with the BB0 Assassins. Zodiac Maiden Arc He transfers to the same school and ichimatsu's group. He saves Yumi by putting her to sleep and trapping her in his Triangle Gate and then saves Koume from Pandora He told Koume he thought he was a coward and he was wrong after seeing him show courage and stand up to Pandora,he apologized for thinking so. Together with Jyuzzou joins forces with Ichimatsu, Takezou, and Koume take on Shadow Matter. Nothing he do works on Pandora. Luckily Shadow Matter is forced to leave. Before Pandora leaves her reveals that Taimat will eat ichimatsu within a half of a years time. Nero lets Yumi out in a safe place later near the other zodiac maidens. He then tells Takezou and Koume that they can take one of the marks to make things easier for ichimatsu but the only way to get rid of the mark is to kill the creator of the mark to kill shadow matter. He then tells Jyuuzou that there will be at least one less rival for Utamaru and that he was getting soft for being concerned about them. Dodo & The 12 Penances Arc While Ichimatsu, Takezou, and Koume were training they were watching over the Zodiac Maidens. When everyone met up and came together after thirty days he questioned is they had grown stronger at all because he sensed nothing from them or saw any real change from them. He questioned even more the mysterious Momoko. When Jyuuzou was captured and sent through the portal everyone went in after them. Before he left, carmina told him that Ichimatsu and the rest already saw him as a friend even though he still thought of them as rivals for Utamaru. When the arrived and Koume tells them they are in The Grand Canyon they split up into groups with Nero being partnered with Ichimatsu. He asked Ichimatsu if Koume would be alright alone going to rescue Jyuuzou since he wasn't a combat type. Ichimatsu laughed and told him Koume was the one who changed the most from the thirty days of training and that there was nothing to worry about. As they moved on Ichimatsu asked what were he and Jyuuzou to Utamaru. He stated they were his bodyguards and that Utamaru was more suited to be king especially since he was more popular with women. Provoking a brief fight with Ichimatsu. However he soon sensed the enemy and saw their attack coming with his eye of the hawk. Amazed at Ichimatsu's power. He saved Ichimatsu when he was knocked out by a large boulder and questioned to himself why since it was not like him and Ichimatsu was still a rival for Utamaru. After watching Ichimatsu's battle with Stewm. He told Ichimatsu not to worry him so much. And then told him he would show him he was not just Utamaru's extra. He began his battle with Perides he then quickly asked Ichimatsu to fight Perides. When he asked why Nero told him it was nothing. Not wanting his secret to get out that he was pretty much a pervert because he easily and always does notice the body parts of an adult woman and can't help but stare at them constantly. Despite this fact he battled on and defeated her once he used his Sand Doll Aurora. Weapons, Powers/Abilities Nero has the power and protection of the stars. Nero infuses his power of the stars in dolls and hand puppets. Triangle Gate: It transfers things into a different dimension, but if they are in there for more than three hours even nero can't find them and bring them back. Sand Doll Aurora The doll gives Nero control over the earth. It creates sand from the mouth of the doll and turns the rest of the earth and ground around them to sand. Nero can then further manipulate the sand as he sees fit. The doll is also capable of extending her air which is as strong as a steel wire to any length. Eyes Of The Hawk A eye enhancement ability of Nero's. While Normal humans have 2.0 vision at best, this ability allows nero to gain the eyesight of a hawk. Which is at a 10.0 vision scale. Allowing him to see at great distances and allow him to perceive the enemies attack. When, where, and how it is coming, what speed and how many seconds before impact. Category:Characters Category:Polaris